


Rio 1995

by LittleSpider



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Ficlet, Flashback fic, Mission Fic, Other, fake married, implied merlahad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:39:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpider/pseuds/LittleSpider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Merlin find themselves quarreling over bedtime habits one warm night in Rio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rio 1995

“…Merlin?”

“…Merlin…?”

“MERLIN.”

  Merlin stuttered awake, sitting and reaching for the pistol on the bedside table.

“…Wha?! Wha’issit?”

“You’re bloody snoring again!”

  Merlin took a few more moments to make sense of where he was and why Harry Hart was in his bed and demanding that he change his sleeping habits before he sighed heavily and lay back down, putting the safety back on his gun and tugging the duvet back a little more forcefully.

“For fucks sake Harry, I thought we’d been rumbled.” he sighed.

“…how am I to sleep with you snoring like that?” he asked testily, rolling onto his side away from the man, precious little room in the King-size bed for two grown men who had barely shared a handshake before this, let alone a bed. 

“Between that and your ice-box feet…Why didn’t you pack any bed socks?”

“Because we’re near the equator,Harry.  Who wears bed-socks in Brazil?”

 “Anyway…Stop grumblin’, or I’ll divorce y’f’unreasonable conduct…” Merlin threatened sleepily, holding up his left hand where a recently placed gold band shone in the dim light of the room, rolling onto his side away from his grumpy bed mate.

“You’re lucky to have me…” Harry muttered quietly. “…who else were you going to marry…? Alistair? Gordon? I’m a catch and you know it…”

“I’ll have you know…” Merlin retorted sleepily, his accent becoming thicker with exhaustion. “That I could have picked anyone I wanted to come on this mission wi’me…But I chose you, because I wanted someone who knew…what t’do if…it all fell t’shit. I asked f’Arthur to pair y’with me because I knew that nobody better than y’could have m’back in a firefight.”

There was a thick silence and Merlin felt his consciousness ebbing away again as Harry half digested the compliment.

“’sides…” Merlin muttered. “…I didnae want anyone thinkin’ I couldnae bag a looker. Y’make a hell of a trophy husband, Harry… _darlin_ ’.”

“…oh do be quiet before I make you sleep on the couch… _sweetheart_ ….”

**Author's Note:**

> Posted with kind permission from Mannersmademan.tumblr.com


End file.
